


A Hokage's Business

by IndieCent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: Of all the ninja under her command, one of them has something that Tsunade values above just about everything else in Konoha. This afternoon, she's called that man to her office to discuss an important matter concerning that specific 'something.' ...A matter that also includes her mouth.





	A Hokage's Business

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! It's been ages since I wrote something Naruto, and this was a really fun one to write! There's a second part of this coming up soon, following directly after this part! If you'd like to see that as soon as it comes up, feel free to follow my author page here or on Twitter @IndieCentWriter! Have a nice day!

“Lady Hokage, you have a jonin here that says he has business with you?”

The instant Shizune walked through the door and said those simple, slightly confused words, Tsunade needed to restrain herself from giggling with glee like a little girl. 

Instead, she nodded her head and spoke calmly, “Let him in.”

The man that walked in appeared to be nothing special. Slightly older, but still much younger than Tsunade herself. Skilled enough to earn the rank of jonin, but not enough to deserve any other particular acclaim or the right to teach a team of genin. No one of any particular note, but luckily for Tsunade, not a soldier that anyone would be surprised came across something of importance to the Hokage. 

What would be so important? Well, that would be much harder to guess.

“Leave.” The order came smoothly from her lips as the jonin came to attention in front of her desk. The shinobi before her didn’t move, knowing it wasn’t a command meant for him.

Every corner of the room shuddered as Tsunade’s closest guard left the room, allowing none to see or hear their discussion. With a sign and a channeling of her chakra, Tsunade then activated a seal to ensure none could enter or spy on them.

The instant they became sealed off from the rest of the village, the Hokage's face broke into a giddy smile. She slowly stood from her desk and walked to the other side, trailing her fingers along the surface as her excitement rose.

“Have you been excited for this as I am~?” Tsunade didn’t expect a response, knowing this shinobi was more of the silent type than some of the village’s mutes. Even so, that wouldn’t stop herself from enjoying this moment in whatever fashion she saw fit.

As soon as she stood in front of him, Tsunade looked his body up and down, then right where her interests indeed lied. Outlined in his uniform bottoms, having started growing the instant the other shinobi left the room, a thick,  _ long  _ bulge presented itself to the Hokage. Instantly sinking to her knees, not even considering whether or not she would hurt herself, she looked straight ahead at his crotch. Her eyes didn’t even attempt to look away, too attached to the sight and what she knew lay inside his trousers. 

Licking her lips, Tsunade reached up and hooked her fingers into either side of his pants, thankfully already unsecured in his preparation for this ‘vital meeting.’ She tugged them down in swift movements, bringing his underwear down at the same time. One tug started to reveal the man’s cock, and the next cleared it entirely, allowing it to-

“Ah!” The uncharacteristically feminine cry came from Tsunade’s lips the very moment after the shinobi’s length found itself freed from the constraints of clothing. The stiffening shaft, still growing in size but already hard as an iron rod, flung up from its previous position to smack the Hokage right across the cheek. So fascinated was she in her act that the sudden motion caught her off guard, leaving her to feel the shockingly heavy thud right on her face. 

Taking a hit like that was humiliating! Tsunade  _ loved it. _

When the bobbing of his cock stopped, it still rested right on her cheek. The warmth, the slightly clammy texture of it and the pure stiffness of his length all detailed themselves explicitly to Tsunade’s hyper-aware nerves. A shuddering moan left her lips as she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into it, embracing its touch with deep affection.

Allowing more sounds of pleasure to leave her lips, the Hokage started smoothly stripping herself. Her jacket fell to the ground, followed by her sash and top, leaving her fat, mouth-watering breasts on display. Kicking off her shoes and shimmying her pants down and off, Tsunade soon appeared completely bare before her favorite shinobi. 

All the while, she never allowed her cheek to stop rubbing against the man’s immense cock. Any act took less importance right then than making sure she could feel his glorious dick at all times. 

“I love this so much~,” the words came out quietly from her lips, more for herself than anyone else. She turned her head and placed a kiss on his shaft to emphasize her point, feeling a shiver race through her spine as she experienced more of that wonderful heat. 

Finally reopening her eyes, Tsunade pulled her head back to allow herself a good, honest look at what she had to play with. 

Thicker than her wrist, she never measured his length but had to assume it was at least a foot long. Wonderful, perfect veins lined the length as the pumping blood made it appear to be an almost angry red, keeping his cock harder than any other she’d ever seen. His dick was so long and hard that it was impossible to deal with painlessly other than with her hand, which was precisely the way Tsunade wanted it. Every delicious inch felt crafted perfectly for her tastes, from the fat tip all the way down to the hot, cum-filled balls.

Just looking at his cock made her pussy ache and her desires burn, something she refused to deal with for any longer than necessary. 

Leaning forward once more, the Hokage started nuzzling against the underside of his cock, pressing it right against her face as she littered it with delicate kisses. The raw, masculine scent went right up her nose, forcing her mind to flood with nothing but thoughts and ideas and memories all surrounding this magnificent shaft. By the time her chin tapped against his balls, the length was lined up against the entirety of her face and past her forehead, giving her the most beautiful sense of scale she could ever feel. 

Tilting her head down, Tsunade decided to start right from the bottom, giving each heavy ball a long, deep, wet kiss. Each one left the slightest hint of her subtle lipstick, marking the shinobi’s sack as property of the village’s slutty Hokage. 

As soon as she took a look at those markings, giggling to herself with excitement, she returned to them and stuck out her tongue. Tsunade touched his sack with her tongue and instantly moaned at the explosion of delicious flavor on her taste buds. So thick and powerful it overloaded her thoughts, turning her instincts into nothing but a chant to get  _ more _ .

With how hungrily she needed his cock, Tsunade had no shortage of spit for his balls as she licked and licked. Not even all of it managed to coat his lovely pair, much of it drooling down and dripping onto her chest. 

Tsunade’s moans poured freely as she brought the shinobi an almost equal level of pleasure, something she knew as she delighted in the feeling of his cock and balls twitching with pleasure every time she gave a particularly forceful lick.

Keeping at it for a few minutes more, Tsunade finally pulled away and looked at the results. 

Marks from her lipstick covered nearly everything visible, only surpassed by the amount of drool that coated every inch she could reach. Strands of it connected to her lips even a few inches away, along with more dripping down as she tried to catch her breath.

Too turned on to stop herself, Tsunade reached up and started caressing her chest. Her body instantly lost tension she didn’t notice was present, thrilled to have even the slightest stimulation finally. The drool that gathered on her chest only allowed her to slide her hands over the mounds better and grope them all over, culminating in a sharp twist of one of her stiff pink nipples. 

The downright whorish moan that came out only made Tsunade better understand what she was doing and how thoroughly she debased herself with every second.

“I need so much more of this~!”

Continuing to molest herself all the while, Tsunade moved back until the head of the shinobi’s cock sat right in front of her mouth. Looking straight down the length made it feel even longer, acting as a challenge to the slutty part of her mind that just  _ begged  _ for cock like this. With her thighs spread apart, the floor started building up a puddle from all the juices running down her legs, her twitching pussy glistening as every little bit of it had a slick, sticky coating.

Placing a soft kiss on the tip as one final piece of preparation, the Hokage opened her mouth wide and dove right int, taking the head and a few inches of his cock inside. Panting around the length, Tsunade treated the rock hard length to the warmth and moisture of her mouth, slathering the underside with the attention of her tongue. 

Starting a smooth rhythm, she bobbed her head up and down without sparing a single speck of effort hiding her enjoyment. The shinobi heard Tsunade’s every moan and whimper, the shlicking of entering and exiting her mouth just adding more to the depravity of his Hokage's actions. The first few inches of his cock already had a shiny saliva coating, one that only spread further as she worked on taking in more.

As much as she loved sucking cock, Tsunade struggled every single time she tried to handle something quite so large. The instant the tip first struck the back of her shaft, she gagged and went into a coughing fit that made her shut her eyes and force herself to calm down. She wasn’t a quitter, however, and immediately sucked it down to the same length once more. Again she gagged, but she persisted and angled her neck, allowing the Hokage to introduce the first two inches of massive cock to her throat. 

Filled with an incredible pride at her whorish accomplishment, Tsunade immediately rewarded herself. One hand dove swiftly between her legs, finding the source of her  _ painful  _ aching and directly plunging three fingers into that sopping wet pussy. The sudden stretch felt  _ amazing,  _ lighting up her walls with sensations her body craved more deeply than air. It took her just a second of adjusting to that pleasure, almost cumming on the spot, before she changed her focus right back to the dick filling her mouth.

While her hands took care of plunging into her cunt and fondling her breasts respectively, her primary attention returned to the shinobi’s thick shaft. She built up to a steady pace, taking half of it inside before pulling back until just the tip remained past her lips. 

Frustratingly, Tsunade struggled to take it any further than just that first half. It frustrated her so much that she stopped bobbing after several more thrusts of her head, halting as it remained at that midpoint. Slowing her other motions to focus even further, the Hokage  _ pushed  _ herself down his shaft,  _ forcing  _ her body to take in more cock than it could handle. 

Though she couldn’t see it or recognize it at that moment, Tsunade’s neck started to bulge from the sheer girth and depth of the shinobi’s dick. Her eyes watered and fluttered shut as she strained herself, the entire process taking so long that she could feel her lungs slowly becoming more and needier for air.

With her eyes closed, she had no clue how far she was in her goal to take it all inside. Her throat burned from the exertion of taking in such a massive intruder, unused to the abuse she was putting it through. The fact that it remained so unyieldingly hard made it even worse, though the Hokage wouldn’t have it any different. Each gag and cough as she pushed herself only pleasured him even more, her slick throat embracing his many inches with a tightness beyond belief. 

The instant her nose pressed against his hips and her lips kissed the base of his cock; emerald eyes shot open in almost a panic. Even while pride filled her for the accomplishment, it took just a second of knowing she completed her objective to realize she was just about to pass out. The black dots that filled her vision as she looked up only confirmed the thought, forcing her to rip her head back and off his cock. 

Coughing for air as soon as she vacated her mouth, Tsunade all but collapsed to the side, held up only by the hand soaked with pussy juice. She gasped and gulped, desperately trying to quench the burning of her lungs and just managing it after a pair of minutes.

During that recovery, Tsunade managed to focus her eyes on the shinobi’s cock even while tears fell down her cheeks from the last moment’s exertion. Just  _ seeing  _ it reignited every bit of her lust and more, making her choke down her next few coughs as she tried to right herself.

Taking a few deep breaths, she looked at his shaft’s new appearance. Every inch from tip to balls had a spit-shine on it, glistening in the light and streaked with her lipstick. It took her just seconds of staring to dive right back in.

With renewed arousal and her new level of skill, Tsunade gleefully took the shinobi’s dick down to the very base with every thrust. She continued to gag and choke around it, drooling all over his cock and herself, enjoying it to a degree she could never describe. Breaths came quickly and only if she gave herself long enough to get the slightest bit of air through her nose, a reckless pattern she adored.

Her fingers dove even more deeply into her cunt as she sucked away, plunging four of her digits as deeply inside as she could reach in a desperate attempt to replicate the stretching of her throat. A climax constantly felt so close and so far at the same time, leading to rough thrusts into herself as her other hand all but mauled her chest. Her breasts held red marks of harsh grips and overzealous rough-play, all in an attempt to handle the amount of unbelievable ecstasy sucking cock gave her.

By the time she felt the twitching of his shaft increase, Tsunade was too late to prepare herself for the end. She trapped herself so deeply in her lust that the first shot of cum struck the back of her throat without a single ounce of warning alerting her. The sudden sensation brought her to an instant stop as she coughed on the hot cum, stuck in place as the cock just continued sending thick ropes of jizz into the Hokage's mouth. 

As soon as Tsunade’s thoughts clicked into place to understand what was happening, she suppressed her cough and pulled back until just the tip sat in her mouth. A thick layer of salty specimen instantly coated her tongue, filling her with a bliss even greater than the flavor of his cock alone. 

Thanks to that burst of pure joy striking her nerves, the rest of the shinobi’s cum unloaded straight into her mouth as she squealed. The pure  _ debauchery  _ of being the Hokage, the most vital member of the village, getting her mouth filled with cum in the middle of an office filled with such a rich history? It was far too much for her to last. 

Her pussy clenched around her fingers as her nectar squirted out onto the floor, joining the impressively large puddle already there. Nails dug into her breast as she squeezed down into the flesh, needing some sense of having a hold on things while more and more of that wonderful cream filled her.

Gulping several times, Tsunade still had a full mouth of cum when he finished climaxing. He pulled back while Tsunade stayed in place, several strands of spit and fantastic jizz connecting her lips to the tip of his cock. The tip of his cock still had a hefty layer of that mix coating it, something the Hokage would think needed cleaning if she weren’t occupied.

While the shinobi quietly stood at attention once more, she just stayed in her position and basked in everything she was right then. A slut, a  _ whore,  _ the  _ Hokage, _ all things undeniably true while she kneeled with cum in her mouth. Her tongue stirred it around as she thoroughly enjoyed the ecstasy of those facts, extending her bliss before finally coming back to her senses and gulping it down.

Eyes fluttering as she refocused on the man before her, Tsunade looked up with a smile.

“That was very  _ productive~, _ ” she purred as she stood up, her legs shakier than they felt in decades, “but I think we have more to discuss, don’t we?”

Turning around, the Hokage planted both palms on her desk and stuck her ass straight out, already causing her dripping pussy to brush against his still hard cock.

“This debriefing is going to last all night, and I hope you’re ready for that~!”


End file.
